Sniperdragon Kingdom Capital Police (SKCP)
The Sniperdragon Kingdom Capital Police (SKCP) is to it's country and government as the RCMP is to Canada, and the FBI is to America, a globalized state police force operating primarily on Mars. While STAG is often seen as Interpol on behalf of the GN Security Council, in spite of the paramilitary unit being military police and detainee-ops, the SKCP on the other hand, is the common branch of law enforcement in the Sniperdragon Kingdom. Hierarchy *William Irons (Chief of Police - Present) Jurisdiction *Sniperdragon Kingdom Government/Royal Family *Special Tactical Armed/Allied Governments (STAG) Affiliations *Sniperdragon Kingdom Department of Defense (SK-DEF) *Atlas Defense Force (ADF) *Auroran Armed Forces *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) *Mushroom Kingdom Task Force (MKTF) *Nessarn Task Force (NKTF) *Blackdraconian I-EMF *X-COM *Smash Club *Third Street Saints Conduct of Law Enforcement When it comes to talks regarding police brutality and other corruption cases in any ongoing crisis, cops in the United States are more trigger-happy than most, and have a higher ratio of killing civilians aside from criminals and other violators of the so-said laws in the US, but at the end of the day, the SKCP is hardly any different. Except Sniperdraconian cops are given strict orders by the Sniperdragon Kingdom's royal family and government when dealing with human criminals, the rules of engagement are mostly shoot-to-kill rather than that of shoot-to-harm. Criminals of other races may get off luckily, but due to the Emperor 's bitter hatred of the humans and usually with very good reasons why that is so, human violators are given one warning. If they continue to resist, the cops are authorized to shoot on sight. Chances of arresting humans are considerably low as the SKCP prioritizes in protecting it's Sniperdraconian and Auroran citizens above everything else... Unlike the said state mercenaries on Earth who are proclaimed agents of law enforcement everywhere, the SKCP does not defend nor do they care for corporate interests or the arbitrary interests of famous celebrities, high priests nor rich people. The SKCP answers commonly to the citizens of the Sniperdragon Kingdom and it's dynasty governance. When it comes to copyright charges or lawsuit claims of any nature, the SKCP won't waste it's time going after pirates or common thieves as it's not priority interest to stop such crimes. In the Atlan world, they are considered a minority and is nothing in comparison to murder and life-threatening situations. Religion may be banned in the Sniperdragon Kingdom, but zionists and Deep State conspirators especially have no voice or power in any branch of Sniperdraconian military, law enforcement nor governance, and the SKCP is trained thoroughly not to trust people with Jewish backgrounds. The reasons for this are to prevent the history of conspiracy and grand treason from repeating itself, contrary to being accused of racism and hate speech. The Sniperdraconian government has stated firmly they are not racist individuals, therefore they hate humans of all backgrounds. Basically the Emperor has set his foot down deep in the dirt and has stated firmly that enough is enough. He and the Sniperdraconian people are not gonna take any more of humanity's bullshit... Thus the SKCP is given exclusive access to military hardware for special occaisons, especially when it involves alienages in New Avalon that house human visitors applying for Sniperdraconian citizenship. If not so otherwise, they are immediately transferred to the Tharsis region of Mars, where humanity is more present on the Emperor's privilege and mercy given. The head of the Space X program in co-operation with NASA, Elon Musk himself has made mentions of future plans to preserve human civilization on Mars. The Emperor will allow this, but background checks and matters of national security must be in question. Slyther stated that he will allow human visitors to migrate to Tharsis, but only assured on Elon Musk's account that overpopulation is restricted, citing that Mars is Sniperdraconian territory, long since the Ultor mining operations were shut down and taken over by the Sniperdraconian military. Ever since then, Mars became more than a mining deposit, but rather as a second home to the Sniperdragon Kingdom thanks to it's terraformer generators, giving the once red lifeless planet an atmosphere of life... Despite being given access to military equipment, Sniperdraconian cops are trained to be civil protection, not as soldiers. Though they still remain ever as verbally hostile to human suspects, especially Americans and visitors from NATO-alligned countries. Like the augmentation incident in Prague according to the events of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, humans are isolated and separated from the alien crowds when it comes to commerce and transportation. For instance, unlicensed humans are forced to go through security checkpoints and background checks before boarding the monorail or subway systems in New Avalon. People of other races can use these services freely without charge, and it applies to humans who are trusted in the Sniperdragon Kingdom royal family's behalf. STAG agents do not require security background checks as they are law enforcement agents themselves. Charges and Lawsuits STAG and the Sniperdraconian government have a strict-zero tolerance policy for police corruption and abuse of power. Charges and lawsuits from the human community are largely ignored by government supervision, and the only people who are able to successfully file complaints and are the most listened to are Atlan and Auroran citizens. As the SKCP favors the Sniperdraconian public above the human community residing on Mars, it is very possible that Atlan/Auroran citizens can press charges against humans for anti-social behavior or attempted murder through assault and extortion. Charges against police officers for abuse of power and miscarriage of justice are commonly and successfully reported by Atlan and Auroran citizens as stated above. When this happens, the Sniperdraconian government will overview the reports of the said claims, with full proof of evidence or the testimony of several witnesses made, only then the Sniperdraconian imperial court will make it's decision on how to deal with the said police corruption. Officers are usually subject to court martial by STAG high command or the royal family, and faced with dishonorary discharge leading to the relievement of duty and service or in extraordinary cases, subject to prison time. However, such complaints are not without scrutiny of the reporter. To ensure that no human spy is taking advantage of the Sniperdraconian criminal justice system, and that it is by proof and ID, that it is by claim of a certified citizen of the Sniperdragon Kingdom. Of course such claims can be anonymous on the SKCP's behalf if the reporter of a said crime wishes only for concealment. Limitations of Free Speech Humans on Mars have a very limited platform of free speech. While they are free to be as verbally hostile to one another, Sniperdraconian law forbids humans for speaking against Sniperdraconians or Aurorans, unless consent is given by an Atlan/Auroran hopeful friend to trash-talk and shitpost to each other on common social elements such as the Internet. While STAG and the Hexagon have all the tools to trace ISPs and have access to facial/voice recognition or image and text search algorithms that makes even US tech-giant Google look like a children's pre-school, Artificial Intelligence (AI), as they are identified as Cephalons, virtual caretakers managing Atlan-built security and service systems, such elements can easily be used by the SKCP to trace human lawbreakers very quickly. When caught, human suspects have only one of three options, is either to face jail time, or they are deported back to Earth. The third option is typically punishment by death. Residents outside of Martian jurisdiction are often left alone, but the Sniperdraconian provisional government warns potential 4chan types of human trolls and critics not to bother coming to Mars. Freedom of speech is greatly endorsed by the Sniperdraconian government, however humans are not provided a platform in the Sniperdragon Kingdom to speak against it, or shitpost about it. All of such anti-social activity is left at the door, on the Internet, or limited to the human community. Uniforms *(To be added) Vehicles SKCPLambo.jpg|Lamborghini Advent (SKCP variant) STAGOpsLambo.jpg|Lamborghini Advent (STAG undercover operations) SKCPHunter.jpg|SKCP Hunter MRAP SKCPHunterSWAT.jpg|SKCP Hunter MRAP (S.W.A.T. variant) SKCPJackal.jpg|SKCP Jackal APC (S.W.A.T. only) GEKKOPolice01.jpg|Metal Gear GEKKO (Heavy Assault Variant + Police/S.W.A.T.) MANTISPolice01.jpg|Metal Gear MANTIS (Police/S.W.A.T.) SKCPWasp.jpg|AG-82 Wasp VTOL Gunship (Police Version) Trivia *The SKCP emblem and style of appearance is mostly inspired off of the Czech state police in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided . Category:Factions Category:Law Enforcement